When carpets of synthetic fiber were introduced to the public after World War II, attractive-wall-to-wall carpet became the standard in American homes. The long life of synthetic fiber carpets has resulted in the development of the business of professional carpet cleaning and maintenance.
The carpet maintenance industry at first adopted the tools and machines of the janitorial service business. Thereafter, manufacturers began to provide modified floor buffers and vacuum cleaners and new and better chemicals for use in carpet cleaning.